


Washed Up Memories

by aworldofmyown



Series: The World That Was [1]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Earth That Was, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldofmyown/pseuds/aworldofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew of Serenity battle with the loss of a dear friend. Mal worries about Zoe and her obvious grief over Wash. River starts acting strangely and her brother fears that River's time of secret keeping is not yet over. Meanwhile, Zoe keeps a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Up Memories

Something Old. Something New. Something Pink. Something Blue.

(Just a teaser. Come back for more soon!)


End file.
